Applications that are distributed via an application marketplace are often installed on multiple devices by a user. A developer of an application may wish to synchronize state information across the multiple installations across various devices of a particular application. The state information generated by various devices associated with the user may create synchronization conflicts. Therefore, idempotency of operations that update a repository of saved state data may be desirable.